Demon Diary
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Raenef decides to keep a diary, and writes in it his deepest thoughts and feelings. And Eclipse finds it. Does contain limes.
1. Part One

**Summary:** Raenef decides to keep a diary and writes his deepest thoughts and feelings in it. Eclipse finds it and learns things about his liege that he didn't know… Eclipse/Raenef. Limes.

**Rated M** for limes.

**Disclaimer:** Demon Diary and all characters shall never belong to me.

**Demon Diary**

**Part One:** The Diary and a Few Noticeable Changes

A teenage boy sat in an expensive chair, dozing off as he attempted to listen to his tutor give him a lecture about complex incantations. His aqua green eyes were half closed, his head resting on his hand.

"Lord Raenef!" the raven haired man yelled while sitting on the teen's desk.

Raenef screamed as his chair tipped back and fell to the floor. "Ow…" he moaned.

The tutor sighed. "Lord Raenef… What I teach is important. You_ must_ concentrate on your studies."

"Eclipse…?" Raenef said from behind the desk, still in the fallen chair. "Um… I'm kinda stuck… Could ya, like, _help_?"

Eclipse went around the desk and helped the demon lord up. The boy smiled at him as he set his chair back up. "Thanks," he said. "Oh! And I'm-" He cut himself off as he remembered that he couldn't apologize. "How_ dare_ you mock _me_, vermin?"

"You're welcome, sire. We can continue first thing tomorrow." He started to walk out, black robes swaying behind him. "Try not to doze off…"

Raenef waved at him. "I'll try!" He watched Eclipse turn to go down the hall, and heard his footsteps fade away. "Phew…" he said, plopping into his chair, "That was embarrassing… But oh well!" He opened the top left corner drawer and pulled out a book. It was small and had a black leather front. "Hm… I think I know what to do with this…" he thought out loud. Words that Eclipse told him two days ago echoed through his mind. He had said them when he was cleaning out his own desk, and handed the demon lord the book.

"Would you like this? It's empty, and I never found any use for it. You can use it for whatever, maybe even write things down that you might forget. But it's up to you."

The teen smiled as he opened the book to the first clean page. He picked up a pen and thought before writing. His eyes widening, he wrote his first words.

_'Dear Diary,… wait… That sounds really corny… Remind me to never write those words again…'_

Raenef stopped to look over what he had written. "Yep… VERY corny…"

A brown haired boy ran into the demon lord's study. "Raenef…!" he said, stopping to catch his breath. "Erutis… did somethin'… Made Eclipse REALLY mad…"

Raenef stood up. "What's going on?"

"Heh heh…" said the boy, "he's setting everything on fire around her…"

"Oh dear…" Raenef said, walking out from behind the desk. "Lead me to them, Chris." He quickly followed Chris down the hall.

I'll just finish my entry later…

**~One Year Later~**

Lord Raenef appeared in the middle of Eclipse's study. Behind the large cherry desk sat Eclipse, deep in thought as he scribbles words onto paper. "I came to say that I'm back," the demon lord said.

Eclipse looked up from writing. This Raenef was very different from how he was one year ago. He looked more serious and intelligent, and had even grown a few inches. Otherwise, his eyes were still that gorgeous green, his blonde hair was kept messily on top of his head, and he wore the same style of clothing.

"I pray that the council meeting went well?" he asked.

Raenef nodded once. "Yes…"

"I apologize for not accompanying you, my lord," Eclipse said, slightly bowing his head.

"Your presence was not needed," said Raenef. "I'll be in my study if you need me." With that, the demon lord disappeared.

Eclipse looked down and stared blankly at the paper he had been filling out._ Raenef_… he thought, _You've changed… so much… You seemed fine after Demon Lord Raenef the Fourth came and went, but… recently…_ He set his pen down to hold his head up with both palms on his temples. _Chris and Erutis are gone. I'll never understand why you made them leave… And you act, even look, much more like a demon lord…_ He gripped his hair and looked up. _It's killing me!_

He looked over at a large clock that hung on the wall, making him inwardly sigh. _Time to be a 'kitchen wench', as Erutis used to put it._ "Go."

Eclipse found himself in the middle of a large kitchen. He heard rummaging and turned around. There stood Raenef, halfway inside the refrigerator and moving things around inside of it. "Eureka!" he exclaimed, and he stood up to reveal that he was now holding a blue can. "It's the last one…? Well that sucks…" He turned, to see Eclipse staring at him. "Hello, Eclipse," he said pleasantly, "Are you starting dinner?" The demon lord opened the can and sipped from it.

"Yes, sire," Eclipse answered. "Anything you would like to request?"

"I request that you get more Pepsi Vanilla," Raenef said after drinking more, "I'm drinking the last one."

"We also have Cherry Pepsi in there, my lord," Eclipse pointed out.

"I… I don't like it," he said quickly.

Eclipse bowed his head. "I apologize. I'll start dinner and get your pop as soon as I can."

"Good enough," Raenef said. After saying, "Go", he disappeared.

Eclipse stared at the still open refrigerator. _Since when hasn't he liked Cherry Pepsi…?_

The raven haired man appeared in the middle of his lord's bedroom, a bundle of white sheets in his arms. He walked over and set all of the fabric on a corner of the large canopy bed, and started taking off the sheets already on the bed. Throwing them on the floor as they came off, he replaced them with the clean ones. Lifting a pillow to replace its case, he found a small, black leather book under it.

_What's this?_ he thought, setting down the pillow to pick up the book. _I recognize this… I gave this to him about a year ago. I wonder what he uses it for…_ Eclipse opened it to the first page and read the first sentence.

"_Dear Diary,… wait… That sounds really corny… Remind me to never write those words again…_"

Eclipse looked around the room, to see that he was still the only one there._ I can't read this…_ he thought,_ this is very personal…_

_But…_ said a nasty voice in the back of his head, _It could tell why he has changed…_

_True…_ He flipped through the pages, looking at the dates that were always written on the top. _It seems that he doesn't write everyday._ He went to the last entry written. _Hm. He wrote just yesterday… Will it be safe if I take it?_ Shrugging, he stuffed the book inside his robes._ I'm so sorry, Raenef…_ Finishing the changing of the sheets, Eclipse went to the laundry room to drop off the used ones, then appeared in his study.

He walked around his desk and sat in his chair. Before taking out the book, he used telekinesis to shut the large double doors that led into his study. Just in case he walks by, he thought. Eclipse reached into his robes and pulled the book out. Once again, he flicked through the many entries written. _Hmm… Where should I start…? …Second entry._ He went back and went to the second dated page and started reading

_"I learned nothing new! Eclipse kept asking if I understood, and I said yes, but I was lying! I couldn't tell him that I didn't understand, 'cause he'd get mad at me. I don't like counting those things on his head when he's angry- the more there are, the angrier he is. And I don't like him being mad at me, 'cause then I think I'm a horrible demon lord."_

_Oh Raenef…_ Eclipse thought, going to another entry.

_"Sometimes,"_ he read,_ "I wish I was more like Eclipse. I mean, he knows everything, can do everything, and he acts exactly like how a demon lord should. Why do I have to be demon lord? Why can't he? And some of this stuff that he's teaching me is really confusing. I'll never get it all! I'm gonna be a demon lord failure! And I'll just embarrass Eclipse even more…_

_"Oh yeah! Chris told me this joke. See, I like Pepsi stuff. And, well, Chris said that girls 'make' Cherry Pepsi, and guys 'make' Pepsi Vanilla. It kinda grossed me out, but I also found it funny. I know one thing- I'm NEVER drinking anything with vanilla in it again!"_

Eclipse stopped reading, to find the book very close to his face. He looked behind himself, to see the sun was almost completely gone through the window. After lighting three candles on his desk, he set the book down to close the brown satin drapes. Once sitting down again, he stared at Raenef's diary.

_How strange…_ he thought,_ the only thing he drinks anymore is that Pepsi Vanilla… Maybe he forgot the joke, got sick of cherry, and now likes vanilla. It's perfectly reasonable._

_But!_ said the second voice that sounded unlike his own, _what if he does remember it, and thinks along the same lines you do…?_

_Shut up!_ Eclipse shouted in his mind, closing his eyes._ He wouldn't… He wouldn't think about such things. He's too young, too innocent… Not even I should think about it- I am his servant and nothing more!_

An image floated to his mind's eye. It was just one of many that contained the same contents as all his others. It was of himself on top of a certain blonde haired teen. His face was buried in the boy's neck, the boy whimpering in pleasure.

_You are more than his servant_, said the voice,_ you are his friend. And you wish to be more…_

The dream still played in his head. The teen's hands lightly scratched his back as he went lower, revealing that the teen was shirtless. He let a moan escape from his throat.

_No…_ Eclipse thought, laying his head on the desk. The dream immediately stopped. His dark violet eyes landed on the black book next to him.

_Read on…_ said the voice, _It's the only way to know if he thinks the way you do…_

Eclipse stood up, picking up the diary and throwing it in the bottom left drawer. He slammed it shut, making all three candles blow out. _I will… tomorrow._

**END Part One.**


	2. Part Two

**Summary:** Raenef decides to keep a diary and writes his deepest thoughts and feelings in it. Eclipse finds it and learns things about his liege that he didn't know… Eclipse/Raenef. Limes.

**Rated M** for limes.

**Disclaimer:** Demon Diary and all characters shall never belong to me.

**Demon Diary**

**Part Two:** Raenef's Deepest Thoughts

The next day quickly came. Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth's eyes flinched before they fully opened, revealing they were a beautiful shining aqua green. He yawned and stretched as far as his limbs would allow. He automatically sat up, letting the sheets slide off his torso as he looked around. His sky blue satin drapes had already been opened, and the aroma of breakfast was floating in from his open double doors.

He flopped back down and sank into his pillows. He reached down and covered himself back up with his sheets. Turning onto his right side, Raenef curled into a ball and closed his eyes. _I had that dream again…_ he thought, that dream that has so many alterations…

The dream that he'd had played in his minds eye. Only seconds later, a whimper came from his vocal cords. He flipped over onto his back and spread his legs, letting a familiar hardness come. A hand came up and clenched the sheet that covered his bare chest. The fantasy continued playing, another whimper escaping from him. His right hand scratched the top of the sheets as his eyes closed tighter.

"I won't… do it…" he could barely say.

A knock came onto one of the wooden doors. Raenef gasped, sitting up as he kept the sheets covering himself. There stood Eclipse, dressed in his normal black robes, and was holding a tray of food. "Did I startle you?" he asked.

"A… A little," answered the demon lord, panting for air.

Eclipse held the tray higher. "May I?"

Raenef nodded, letting the sheet fall. "Of course."

The raven haired man walked over and set the tray on the teen's lap. He glimpsed at the boy's unclothed chest and almost smiled. Eclipse backed away, bowing his head. "When you are done, just set the tray on the stand. I will come for it later. If I'm needed, I'll be in my study."

Raenef waved his hand as he picked up a piece of toast. "Of course, Eclipse."

Bowing, Eclipse said "Go," and disappeared. He instantly appeared right in front of his own cherry desk. He walked behind it and opened the drapes, letting mid-morning sunlight bathe him and the entire room. Sitting in his chair, he opened the bottom left drawer and took out a small black book.

_I still feel a little guilty, taking and reading this…_ he thought, flipping though pages. _I think I'll start somewhere more recent._ He stopped on a page, and found that it was written four months ago. _Hm… That's around when he changed…_ Curious, he started reading.

_"I find that things are starting to make more sense. I'm not sure why, though, because what Eclipse has been teaching is becoming more complex. But it's all slowly piecing together- everything I didn't understand before seems really easy now. I also find that I'm able to concentrate more. I guess that's why I understand everything better now. I guess I'm growing out of my childishness… I hope I become more like Eclipse… Hm, I think I'll try to."_

Eclipse wasn't sure what to think._ Why…? Why do you want to be like me…?_ Wanting answers, he started to read the next entry.

_"I realized something yesterday. At first, I felt uneasy about it, but I'm okay now. See, I caught myself just staring at Eclipse. He's so… perfect. VERY good looking, tall, strong, smart… a really nice chest. ( Yes, I looked.) I guess that's why I want to be like him- If I'm like him, then he'd notice me. I admit that I'm attracted to him… Heh, I guess I still am unsure about it. But I believe that he'll never feel the same way I do… though I do wish he would."_

Eclipse stopped reading and took a deep breath._ Raenef… you have **no** idea…_ He looked down and turned the page. Looking at the date, he noticed that the entry had been written only two weeks ago.

_"I know I haven't written for a while. I guess I never got around to writing. Plus, there wasn't anything interesting to write. But now I do." Eclipse's eyes widened as he read on. "I'm in love with Eclipse. I don't deny it, and I'm not uneasy about it. I'm so sexually attracted to him- I don't deny that, either. I dream, I fantasize, wishing that he only felt the same. He doesn't even **hint** at it. It hurts sometimes, knowing this. But I just can't stop._

_"Eclipse… I love the way his name just rolls off my lips…"_

Eclipse shut the diary, staring wide eyed at the cover as he covered his mouth with his right hand. His palm quieted his quick deep breaths._ I never knew… And he doesn't know… Why didn't I see this before?_

He shoved the book into his lap and picked up his pen. A second later, Demon Lord Raenef appeared in front of him, his eyes frantic. He wore black robes with a wide collar that went down to the middle of his torso, showing a slightly defined chest. He ran up to Eclipse's desk and put his palms on the wood. "Eclipse! You've gotta help!" the demon lord said urgently.

"What is it?" Eclipse asked quickly.

"My… my book," Raenef could barely say, "It's missing. It's a little black one. Leather front. It's the one you gave me about a year ago…"

Eclipse became tense, resisting the urge to look down at where the 'missing' book lay. "Calm down, Raenef," he said, surprising even himself on how calm he sounded. "Where was it last?"

"In my room," Raenef answered. "Believe me, I've turned it upside down looking for it."

Eclipse brought a hand down. He acted like he was scratching his abdomen, but he was really putting the diary in his lower robes. He then stood. "Don't worry. You probably misplaced it. Go check your study, and I'll recheck your room." The demon lord nodded and disappeared. Eclipse instantly took the diary out and stared at it. I guess I give you up now… "Go."

He appeared in the middle of his charge's room. Raenef had been correct in saying that he had turned the room upside down. All pillows and sheets were in a heap on the ground. The two drawers that to his bedside stand were taken out, their contents smeared across the floor. His closet was open, and clothes were either on the ground or hanging limply off one side of their hanger. Three drawers in his dresser were open and half empty, their contents either on top of the dresser or on the floor._ He's really frantic…_ Eclipse thought as he looked the room over. He imagined what his master's study would look like, and he flinched. Sighing, he went over to the bedside table and set the diary on top of it.

Raenef appeared as Eclipse started putting the table back together. "I couldn't find it…!" he complained.

Eclipse pointed at the top, where the diary now lay. "I guess you didn't look hard enough in here, because I did."

The teen's eyes lit up, and he rushed over to pick the book up. He looked at both covers, then started flipping through pages. "Did you, by chance, look at any of this…?" Raenef asked slowly.

Eclipse went over and started to straighten the demon lord's bed. "No. I have no reason to read anything that you write. I figured that it contained something that you need to write a report or something.

Raenef gave an almost silent sigh of relief. "Oh… I see. I thank you Eclipse." He went up and grabbed the man's wrist, making him stop smoothing the sheets. "You can leave now," he said, looking up at Eclipse. "I made this mess, and you shouldn't have to clean it."

"I cannot allow you to do such a thing," said Eclipse.

"I don't _have_ to, but I want to. I wanna clean it myself." Raenef smiled, making Eclipse melt. "It'll give me something to do, anyway."

Eclipse felt the teen let go of him. Using his now free right hand, he brought it to Raenef's cheek. "Of course, my lord." He smiled down at him. "Go."

Raenef's jaw dropped when Eclipse disappeared. _He… left me…_ he thought. A hand came up and felt the cheek that Eclipse had touched. He really touched me… With such perfectly warm hands… He closed his eyes as he sighed. _How strange… He's never done that before._ His eyes opened to look around. _Even stranger, it looks the same as I had left it…_

His eyes widened in horror. _Oh no… Did he…?_

Eclipse appeared inside a dark bedroom. Midnight blue sheets were on a canopy bed that was identical to Raenef's. Black drapes were closed, not letting a sliver of light inside. His hands slipped into his robes, pulling them off. Only in a pair of boxers, he walked over to his bed and collapsed.

He crawled up, setting his head on the soft pillows. His right hand was brought in front of his face. _It's so warm…_ he thought, _So… soft…_ His hand fell to his bare chest, violet eyes starting to close. _What am I doing…? I have… things… to do…_

A smile came to his lips._ Maybe I'll just dream now… Of him…_

**END Part Two.**


	3. Part Three

**Summary:** Raenef decides to keep a diary and writes his deepest thoughts and feelings in it. Eclipse finds it and learns things about his liege that he didn't know… Eclipse/Raenef. Limes.

**Rated M** for limes.

**Disclaimer:** Demon Diary and all characters shall never belong to me.

**Demon Diary**

**Part Three:** Raenef's Last Entry

"There we go!" Raenef said, putting a book onto his bookshelf. "Last one!" He turned around, to see that his study was in perfect order. "Wow... I tore this place up more than I thought- Oh!" His hand came up to his stomach, which growled loudly. "Hm... I wonder where Eclipse is... He's normally had lunch made by now... Go."

He appeared in Eclipse's dark study. The teen looked around, seeing no man there. "I wonder where he is... Go."

This time, the demon lord appeared in the middle of the kitchen. "Eclipse?" he called, only to be greeted by silence. "Grr! Go!"

Raenef looked around in the courtyard._ I'm really getting bored with this... I wonder if he's..._ "Go."

The demon lord appeared in the middle of a dark room. "Eclipse?" he whispered. A tiny crack of light came through the black drapes, allowing him to see a figure on the bed. He went closer to it, and his heart ached.

There laid Eclipse, shirtless and in boxers. His soft breathing told that he was asleep. Raenef's eyes looked him over, landing on every feature. They then landed on Eclipse's slightly parted lips. _Oh... Just one taste..._ he thought longingly. His face started to come closer to Eclipse's, ready to make their lips collide.

_Just a taste... of such perfect lips..._

Raenef stopped himself, only centimeters away from his target. He stood up straight and mentally slapped himself. _No! I... I can't._ He noticed that stray pieces of hair were covering Eclipse's face. Lightly, he brushed them off to the side._ Such beauty..._ His eyes started again to the man's lips. _So... alluring... How I wish to know if he felt the same._

He then remembered his suspicion from earlier. _Hm... If he knows... Then I just got an idea..._ Raenef backed away from the bed. "Go," he whispered.

Eclipse opened his violet eyes. Groggy, he sat up and covered half of his face with his left hand._ Was I dreaming...?_ he thought, _Or did Raenef come in here and almost kiss me...?_ His eyes closed. _It was real... I felt him brush my hair away... Raenef..._ Images of the demon lord writhing in pleasure beneath him came to his mind, making him lay down._ I wonder when this will come true..._

He sat back up, shaking off the daydream._ I can't dream right now. I have things to do._ He got off the bed and picked up his robes. _Hm... He saw me in my underwear... I wonder what he thought about that..._

His robes now on, he walked over and flung open his closed black drapes. Afternoon sunlight instantly soaked him, warming every inch of his body. _He wanted his diary for a reason, probably wanting to write another entry... I'll get it again...Tomorrow._

_"""""  
_

"You also have a council meeting at noon," said Eclipse. He was sitting on the end of his lord's bed as he watched him finish breakfast.

"Oh!" Raenef exclaimed after finishing his glass of orange juice. "I completely forgot about that! Is it really today?" He watched Eclipse nod, and he threw the sheets off himself. "Crap!"

Eclipse watched the teen jump up and rummage through clothes in his closet. "Would you like me to come with you?"

"Nope!" Raenef grabbed something that was white and put it over his arm. "I'll be fine. You just stay here, watch the castle, do paperwork, whatever it is you do when you're alone. I gotta go bathe." The demon lord walked up to Eclipse without thinking and quickly kissed him with his eyes closed. Eclipse's eyes widened as the teen backed off. "See ya!" he smiled, and disappeared.

Eclipse stared at where Raenef had been standing, mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. _Raenef... I can't believe you..._ He quickly recovered and stood, picking up the tray that Raenef had eaten breakfast from. _He wasn't thinking, that's all,_ he reasoned with himself,_ He was in a hurry and didn't even think about his secret. Well... it's not a secret now..._

His eyes landed on one of the pillows that lay on the bed. _I wonder..._ he lifted the pillow, and found Raenef's diary again. _I swear, he has no thinking skills anymore..._ He picked it up and set it on the tray. "Go."

Eclipse appeared in the kitchen, in front of the sink. Putting the diary on the counter, he dumped the dishes in side of it. _I'll do this later. There's something more important to do._ He eyed the black book before grabbing it._ I cannot wait any longer..._ He opened it up and flipped through the pages. The newest written page, the very last one, was dated for yesterday. He read the heading, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Dear Eclipse,

If I'm correct in thinking that you'll read this, then you've probably read the rest of my diary. All of my thoughts and feelings about you aren't secret anymore.

You're probably wondering how I guessed that you'd read this. See, when my diary went missing, it was only after you changed my sheets the other day. When I came to you, you wanted to check my bedroom. Even though I tore it apart and didn't find it, you did. And I noticed after you left, it looked the same in my room as I had left it. It was only a suspicion, but I know that I'm most likely correct in thinking that you had it.

Now, I'd like to talk to you. If you're willing to, on the night that you read this, meet me at sundown in my room.

With all my love,

Raenef V"

Eclipse reread the entry. _He knew..._ He snapped the book shut and held it to his heart, leaning against the counter. _If I'm willing... Ha, more willing that you think, Raenef..._ He smiled as he closed his eyes. More images of himself and the demon lord in a bed went through his mind's eyes.

_... **My** Raenef._

_"""""  
_

A blonde haired teen slowly paced beside his bed. As usual, his hair was up, held by a light blue hair tie. He wore an almost see-through white shirt with no sleeves and a very low collar that went to the middle of his torso. Matching the shirt was white pants made of the same material, hanging loosely off his hips. His eyes went to the window, where the sky was turning to a dark blue. He began to pace faster.

_I know he got the message..._ he thought worriedly,_ I checked when I got home. He took my diary again, meaning that he **must** have read it..._ He plopped down onto his bed, making the poles shake. _Okay, gotta calm down. He'll be here any second now._ The memory of himself kissing Eclipse ran through his mind. _I need that right now..._

He looked up to see Eclipse appear right in front of him. His eyes immediately lit up. "You came..."

Eclipse softly smiled. "How could I not...?" He reached into the collar of his black robes, and took out a small black book. He handed it to Raenef. "I'm deeply sorry that I took this, my lord. I even lied by saying that I found it. Please accept my deepest apologies," Eclipse said, bowing.

Raenef took the book and flung it over his shoulder. He stood up, then hooked his index finger under Eclipse's chin to make him look up. "Don't call me that, Eclipse," he said, looking deeply into pools of violet, "Not now, or ever again. And I don't want your apologies. I'm actually... relived that you know."

Eclipse stood up fully. "Even if I hadn't known, you gave yourself away this morning."

The teen smiled. "Yeah... I was in such a rush, and it was so tempting, I just wasn't thinking."

Eclipse brought his hand up, running his thumb over the demon lord's lower lip. "I admit... that I think about having intimate moments with you... more than I should. But just know... that I love you, just as much as you love me."

"A lot?" Raenef guessed.

"More than that."

Smiling, Raenef went against Eclipse, latching his arms around the man's neck. "I love you, Eclipse..." he whispered before making their lips collide for the second time. Eclipse put his hands on Raenef's hips as he forced his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Raenef quietly moaned as Eclipse explored and massaged his tongue. He decided to fight back, making their tongue battle and lick each other feverously. Raenef's legs shook, hinting that they were about to give out. Eclipse put his arms tightly around him, holding him up as they pressed harder. Raenef felt Eclipse's hardened manhood nudge against his own, driving him over the edge. He moaned loudly before breaking the kiss for air.

"I'm ready," he said breathlessly.

Eclipse looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure? Already?" he asked, thinking that this was going faster than he thought it would.

Raenef nodded, starting to unclothe Eclipse. "I need you... now." Black robes slipped off the man's shoulders, falling to the floor. He looked up at him, his eyes pleading. "Please... Don't turn me down."

In a quick sweep, the demon lord was in Eclipse's arms, and was being carried to his bed. He was set down softly, his head resting on his pillows. Eclipse climbed on top of him and started taking off the white shirt. "I could never do that, my Raenef..."

Hours later, Eclipse collapsed beside a panting Raenef. He stared blankly above them, his hand on Raenef's bare thigh. Already feeling cold, he used his remaining strength to bring the demon lord closer. Raenef laid on his side, using Eclipse's shoulder as a pillow as he caught his breath.

"Raenef?" Eclipse questioned after steadying his own breathing.

"Hn?"

"You okay?"

Raenef nodded, nuzzling into Eclipse's skin. "Yeah... Just a little wasted..." He ran his hand over Eclipse's abdomen, to be greeted by a wet substance. Bringing his hand to his face, he realized what it was. "Um... Did I do that?"

Eclipse smiled. "Yes."

"Oh..." Raenef flexed his fingers, noticing how sticky it was. "When did I...?"

"No clue. I wasn't paying attention to that..."

Raenef continued staring at his hand, wanting the substance off. "Um... Eclipse?"

Knowing what he wanted, Eclipse took his hand and started licking it off. Raenef's eyes slowly started closing as he let out a small whimper. Eclipse licked the hand clean before setting the hand on his chest. "Go to sleep now, Raenef," he said softly.

"Mm... Okay..." Raenef cuddled closer, putting a leg over Eclipse's. In only seconds, the teen's breathing evened out and came quietly.

Eclipse rested his head against Raenef's as he started to doze off. "I love you... Raenef..."

**END DEMON DIARY.**

Written 7/2/04 - 7/6/04, edited 3/7/12


End file.
